


And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies

by shojobell



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, sugary fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: Kristanna AU where they're in high school together. Anna has a big crush on Kristoff, they're going to a dance and she hopes to tell him her feelings there.
Relationships: Anna & Kristoff (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> Based on when I went to a high school dance with a crush of mine at the time, the outcome was different for me but for my favorite Frozen pair it has to be only the best <3

"Anna, please, hold still!" Elsa pushes Anna's shoulders to keep her from wiggling around. She was trying to fix her sister's hair into an elegant bun.

"Sorry, Elsa, I can't help it." Anna picks up the brush that had a bit of blush on it, sweeping it against her cheek to add a little more pinkish hue. "Kristoff is going to be here soon... "

Her heart pitter-patters thinking about it further. Her stomach had butterflies, the beautiful kind that was light and fluttering. He had asked her a week ago if she'd like to attend the latest high school dance with him. Just as friends, he had said.

It had crushed her a bit to hear it, hoping the date could've meant something more. She'd been pining after Kristoff since she had met him. Her sister knew it. Her friends knew about it. She knew it.

Somehow Kristoff was the only one who didn't. Anna wasn't particularly subtle with her feelings, she wore her heart on her sleeve. She was always excited to attend school every day to see him and talk with him. 

"You'd think he would figure it out." Elsa was saying, "You got him that candy gram for valentine's day."

Anna sighs. "He wasn't at school that day..."

"What?" Elsa gasps.

"I know! I was so looking forward to seeing his face.." Anna slumps in her seat. She looks at her reflection in the mirror, her sister had worked her hair into a bun. She had some of her auburn locks framing her face. 

"He isn't going to know what hit him, Anna," Elsa says with a smile

* * *

When they arrive at the dance, Anna eagerly stands outside the school building with Kristoff waiting to be let inside. 

"It sure is chilly night," Kristoff remarks, rubbing his arms. He glances over at Anna, thinking how pretty she looks. Maybe he'll muster up the courage to tell her.

"Yeah, I hope they let us in soon," Anna replies, hopping up and down in an attempt to warm herself up. 

"Here, you need this more than me." Kristoff shrugs off his jacket, draping it over Anna's shoulders. She instantly feels warm from the sweet gesture, she could smell his cologne on it. 

The doors then open and they rush inside. Kristoff pulls out his wallet to hand the chaperones their tickets.

They head into the gym where the loud music is blasting already. Anna immediately starts dancing, with Kristoff happily joining in. More and More classmates and some of Anna's friends start to show up. There's a mixture of laughter, talking, and music now. Anna waves over at her friends who in turn glance over at her with knowing smiles. 

* * *

When the music becomes softer, gentler, _romantic_ , it fills Anna with nerves. She almost forgot, she'd been having so much fun. People around them begin to pair off. She nervously eyes Kristoff. 

"Would you like to-" She begins, stepping closer to him.

"S-Sure" Kristoff replies. He sounds nervous, too. She is just imagining it? Anna places her hands on his shoulders. His hand goes on her hips. They awkwardly sway a moment.

"I had been meaning to tell you, Anna, you look.. pretty, tonight." Kristoff's face turns pink. 

Anna's heart leaps inside her. "Y-You think so?"

He nods, coming closer. "I do.." Anna swallows, her fingers gripping at the fabric of his shirt. "Kristoff-um-" 

_C'mon, Anna, be brave.._

His eyes are bright, waiting for her to continue. "I-I'm-"

"I think I'm in love with you, Anna!" Kristoff blurts out, face becoming redder.

"Wait, what?" Anna laughs out of surprise. Did he just?

He scoots closer, his arm moving to wrap around her waist, her body is pressed against his. Anna's breath hitches at the closeness.

"Are you really?" Anna gazes into his eyes, even in the semi-darkness of the room, his eyes seem to shine.

"Of course, you're my feisty ginger sweet friend.. but I'd like to be more than that." 

Anna smiles. "Me too. I wanted to tell you sooner, you know, but I-"

"Anna." Kristoff gives her a look. That look that said she was talking too much. "I'm nervous, sorry." Anna giggles.

Kristoff chuckles too. "It's okay. Anna, there's something I'd like to ask you.."

"Yes, Kristoff?" Her eyelids shift downward as she sees his head bend down slightly. His lips are inches away from her own. 

"May I kiss you?" He whispers. 

"You may," Then she feels the dizzying pressure of his lips, and her heart soars.


End file.
